


Take it One Step Further

by larrystylins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come as Lube, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Panties, Spanking, Threesome, Zourry - Freeform, oh and harry tears of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylins/pseuds/larrystylins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He flicks Harry’s nipple eliciting a short moan from him. “He gets you all worked up doesn’t he? Playing with you like that in front of all those people.” Harry secretly loves it. It makes him feel like he’s on display. It makes him feel slutty knowing everyone can see his nipples poking through his shirt. ”God Zayn thinks you’re so pretty baby. He just can’t keep his hands off of you can he? Bet he’d love to play with us. Want to see if he’ll join us?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it One Step Further

**Author's Note:**

> (fyi i went through this and edited it a bunch 6/22/14 so if u read it before then it's different now)

Louis is well aware that when they're on stage, with the bright lights and screaming fans, all the boys are on an adrenaline rush. They're all pumped up and do weird things, like tackling each other to the ground or making suggestive motions with their microphones or the occasional slap on the bum.

But recently he's noticed a lot more touching than normal while their on stage. Especially coming from Zayn who gets so excited he seems to forget they're on stage in front of thousands of people (or that Harry is in a very loving committed relationship with a certain Louis Tomlinson) and runs around slapping Harry's bum and pinching his nipples.

And it definitely effects Harry who's known to be a bit of an exhibitionist. He'll roughly twist Harry's nipple from behind and his eyes will squeeze shut for a split second like he's trying to control himself and Zayn gets this wicked grin and gives his arse a slap then prances off to kill a high note. But if Zayn is particularly handsy that night Harry starts to look a bit lost, and his nipples get hard and are visible through his t-shirt. Harry then spends the rest of the show shooting longing looks at Louis with a pout on his face. And as soon as the show ends and they reach the dressing room Harry's pushing himself against Louis needy and whining for attention.

So Louis decides to do something about it.

He does it when they're staying at a hotel where there's a lot more privacy than the cramped tour buses. He finds Harry in their bedroom organizing his clothes in his suit case and presses himself to Harry's back so he can rest his head on his shoulder. Harry stops what he's doing, dropping his t-shirt into his bag.

"Uh hey Lou." Harry says cautiously. He can feel Louis' crotch flush his bum and he digs his teeth into his bottom lip. Louis presses a soft kiss behind his ear then lets his breath wash over him for a few seconds.

"Hey love wanted to talk to you about something." He murmurs and brings his hand to Harry's nipple just grazing it with his thumb but it's enough to make Harry shiver. 

He swallows hard he can tell when louis is up to something, "Oh yeah uh what about?"

"The way Zayn plays with you on stage." Harry's stomach flips at that. He remembers Louis watching them with dark eyes from across the stage.

He flicks Harry's nipple eliciting a short moan from him. "He gets you all worked up doesn't he? Playing with you like that in front of all those people." Harry secretly loves it. It makes him feel like he’s on display. It makes him feel slutty knowing everyone can see his nipples poking through his shirt.

"God Zayn thinks you're so pretty baby. He just can't keep his hands off of you can he?" Louis is just rubbing his thumb in slow circles now, feeling Harry's nipple grow harder and harder by the second. "Bet he'd love to play with us. What do you think? Want to see if he'll join us?"

Harry's mouth runs dry he wants it so bad he can't even form the words to agree so he just shakes his head eagerly.

"Alright it's up to you to get him though." Louis says then turns to leave.

"Wait h-how?" Harry whispers.

"Hmm well I bet he'd love to see your panties." he says and walks out to grab a glass of water.

Harry's cock twitches in his skinny jeans. It takes him a few moments to collect himself before he walks into Zayn's room his chest is tight with anticipation.

"Oh hey haz." Zayn nods barely glancing at him.

He's just sitting there on his laptop totally unaware of Louis' plans. Harry just stands there staring at Zayn blankly unsure how to ask his best friend to have a threesome with him and his boyfriend.

"You okay there Harry?" he asks noticing his pink cheeks and wide eyes.

"Yeah.. I- uh could you help me with something?"

"Yeah sure." he says slowly, wary of Harry's awkwardness.

"Okay it's in my room." he says quietly and starts back to his room.

 

"Was wondering... if you could um help me decide which pair I should wear tomorrow for the show." He walks over to a small bag filled half with boxers and half with panties.

"Pair of wha- oh. _oh_." Zayn stutters as he sees the rows of pastels and lace.

"Go ahead pick some that you like and then we'll decide." Harry says more confident now that he sees the color's drained from Zayn's face.

"Are you sure? I mean what about Louis?"

"You're just helping me pick out panties Zayn." Harry says pointedly. 

 _Right. There's nothing wrong with that_ Zayn assures himself so he sits on the bed and starts sifting through the underwear. Harry watches him intently his skin crawling at the thought of Zayn actually seeing him in the underwear and silently hopes that's what Louis has in mind. He picks up a light purple pair with lace trim before putting them back and deciding on a red lace one that's see through in the back. 

"I like these." Zayn mumbles trying not to look at Harry because feels so ridiculous.

"Maybe you should try them on for him." Louis says casually from the doorway, both the boys heads snap to look at him unaware he'd been watching.

Harry quickly takes them from Zayn's hands. He can do that he can _definitely_ do that. He tries do undo his belt buckle as quickly as he can, his long fingers fumbling with the leather. He slides his skinny jeans and boxers off in record time, suddenly feeling very exposed when both boys stare at his hard cock.

"Shirt off too." Louis adds so Harry throws that of too. Louis sits down on the sofa across from them slides his shorts off so he can palm himself through his boxers. 

Harry slides the rough lace over his long legs so thankful he shaved in the shower last night. Zayn's definitely hard now. Harry's bum looks perky and full in the underwear and he can see it through the lace. His cock is already straining against the front of the underwear and half of it is sticking out the top.

"Why don't you give Zayn a better look babe?" 

Harry bites his lip then moves to stand in between Zayn's legs. He just stares down at his feet waiting for Louis to direct him.

"Give him a spin." He says quietly.

Harry slowly turns around with back arched a bit so his bum is sticking out and Zayn just watches him in awe, too struck to say or do anything but watch. He'd be lying if he said he'd never imagined this. But then again who hasn't wanked to images of Harry Styles' perky bum? Zayn's only human.

Harry looks dazed. His skin feels hot with two men gawking at him and he just wants some one to touch him. Just wants to feel something to take the edge off.

As if Louis read his mind he says, "Go ahead give him a feel Zayn."

Zayn's mouth opens but his words get caught in his throat so he reaches out and grabs Harry's arse cheeks, kneading them together roughly with his hands. Harry mewls and pushes his bum back into Zayn's grip for more.

"That's enough." Louis snaps his cock is aching and to be honest he's a tad jealous, "C'mere love."

Harry hurries over to him and straddles his lap pulling at his shirt and squirming against him. He gets as close as he can to Louis' body and starts to grind against his stomach. Louis bites back a small smile at how needy Harry is already. He feels relieved to have his boy back in his own hands. He runs his fingers all over Harry's back digging his nails into his skin and scratching him up as he works himself against him.

"So needy baby." he teases, "Mmm I've got an idea what if Zayn were to give you a nice spanking? Would you like that?"

Zayn's dick twitches at the idea. He couldn't contain himself on stage with Harry bouncing around in those tight skinny jeans so how is he supposed to deal with Harry in fucking _lace panties_?

"Yeah daddy please." Harry moans still rubbing himself against Louis desperately.

Zayn slides his hand into his sweats at that and swears under his breath. 

"Alright love get up then." Harry reluctantly pulls away his hips stuttering as he stands up. Christ, Louis can see his thighs quivering. He guides him to the bed and Harry lies down on his front beside Zayn.

"Face down, arse up please." he says conversationally.

Harry obeys, burying his face into the bed with his knees tucked under his belly. Zayn just sits there unsure of what to do so he just stares at Harry's lace covered hole. Louis turns to Zayn and whispers in his ear, "I remember you telling me about that thing with you and that one girl last year but remember just start off slow and if either of us says the word red you fucking stop what you're doing. Okay?" Zayn nods quickly and takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. Yeah okay he can do this. Totally. He's spanked girls before but never a boy in lace with his boyfriend watching.

Louis nods once more for confirmation then climbs onto the bed to where Harry's head is. He sits cross legged in front of him then slides forward so he can pull Harry's head into his lap. Harry groans when he feels Louis' hard cock through his boxers, pressed against his face. Louis barely manages to hold back a grunt at the feeling of Harry's hot breath against him. He instead tries to focus on Harry and pet his hair, "Shhh it's okay love. C'mon Zayn get to it. Baby's getting impatient."

"Right. Okay." Zayn moves so he's standing at the foot of the bed in front of Harry's lace covered bum. He runs his hands over his arse and thighs just feeling how smooth he is before delivering the first smack. It's not that hard but it makes Harry whine nonetheless, directly into Louis' crotch. In response Louis wraps a curl around his finger and gives it a sharp tug. Harry whimpers and pushes his bum back asking for more.

His whole body feels hot and tingly with arousal. Zayn himself feels like he's on fire just from the power Harry's given up to him. Louis knows Zayn loves it, he can see the lust in his eyes and the outline of his cock in his sweats. 

He gives him a few more quick but light smacks to warm him up before he really starts to give it to him. He starts to smack him properly now, alternating between each cheek. And Harry's an absolute wreck squirming and rubbing his face against Louis. The noises Harry makes go straight to Zayn's cock, only exciting him even more.

Harry's starting to feel overwhelmed now with the constant burning on his skin enhanced to a sharp sting with each slap. Zayn can't help it and slides the underwear down just underneath his bum so he can see Harry's bare skin. His hips jerk forward a bit when he sees the bright red marks on his pale skin.

"Fuck." He grunts.

He pulls his cock out and starts stroking himself, can't get over the fact that his fucking _handprints_ are on Harry's arse. Harry wiggles his hips waiting for another smack. His cock is so hard it's pressing uncomfortably against the fabric now. 

"Daddy." He whines and opens his mouth wide so he can lick at Louis. It's not much, he mostly just gets the fabric wet but Louis thrusts up involuntarily anyways and holds his head down.

"Oh baby you got Zayn so turned on. Look at you. Your bums so red. Got handprints and everything." Harry sobs and his hips jump forward weakly at that.

Zayn moans stroking himself hard and fast chasing his orgasm. Louis scratches Harry's head hard trying to calm him because he keeps bucking his hips. "Want Zayn to come on you baby? Wanna feel it?"

Harry cries out at that. "Yes god _please._ "

"Go on Zayn give the boy what he wants. I think he's been good." 

He grunts in agreement as he scrambles up onto the bed aiming his cock just above Harry's bum. "Fuck look so good Harry." Zayn manages to say before he's coming hard and spurting all over his lower back.

Harry groans deep at the warm feeling, pushing his face harder into Louis' hard cock as he tries to suck on the side of it. He has no idea how Louis has gone this long with out touching himself. Harry's always admired his self control. Zayn collapses onto the bed next to Harry and Louis trying to catch his breath as his cock softens. Some precome leaks out of his cock when he feels Zayn's come drip down his arse cheeks and over his hole.

"Oh god oh god daddy. I can feel it." he whines.

Without a word Louis slides Harry's head out of his lap and moves to where Zayn was standing moments ago. He spreads Harry's arse apart to he can see the come drip over his fluttering hole.

"Aw you're all dirty now." Louis says in a patronizing tone, pressing his finger to Harry's opening just to swirl the come around the tight muscle. He dips his finger inside up to the second knuckle unexpectedly and Harry _keens_ shoving his face into the bed. He thrusts it in and out shallowly for a while before he adds a second finger and scissors them until he can slide in a third. He gives it to him rough and hard because Louis knows it's what Harry needs right now. He's right because he absolutely loses it moaning and pushing back against him shamelessly. Zayn just watches in amazement and silently thanks god that Louis decided to include him in this.

He just watches how Harry reacts and it's just unbelievable. His long toned body is writhing against the bed because he's unable to control himself at this point. His body is covered in a thin layer of sweat so he looks shiny and his muscles are trembling and he's fucking _crying_?

"Gonna fuck you now. Turn over wanna see you." Harry rolls over slowly and spreads his legs as much as he can.

Louis swears under his breath when he meets Harry's pleading, watery eyes. His cock twitches sympathetically as he steps out of his boxers when he sees Harry's red leaking cock poking out of his panties. There's a wet spot on the fabric where his head had been blurting precome.  

"Zayn want you to play with his nipples while I fuck him. Know you like to do that."

Zayn springs up and sits next to Harry's torso. Louis soon slides into Harry groaning at how hot and tight he is around him. Harry cries out and starts begging for _more daddy more_ when Zayn's rough fingers start rubbing and flicking his nipple relentlessly. Zayn's already getting hard again even though he already came. He strokes himself with his freehand while he plays with Harry.

"Fuck daddy!" Harry shouts. He feels so overwhelmed. His cock is so heavy and full and aching, he's never felt anything like it. He doesn't think he's ever been so turned on before in his life. Everything even the slightest touch feels so incredible, his whole body is pulsing with the need to come. He croaks out one more _please_ before Louis finally starts fucking into him, picking up his pace and holding his legs open for him. He feels so dirty. Louis is using Zayn's fucking come as _lube_ to fuck him. 

"I'm close daddy- _fuck_." Harry groans throwing his head back and causing the veins in his neck to pop out.

"Go ahead baby you can come." Louis grunts slamming back into him so hard he's bouncing with how quickly Louis's fucking him. It's all too much and a few tears fall down his cheeks but for the best possible reasons. Louis loves it when he cries, cause he knows that's when it's _really_ good. He hits Harry's prostate hard and presses his hips to the backs of Harry's thighs so he's as deep as he can be and comes inside of him. Louis is so beautiful when he comes his eyebrows knit together, his eyes are glued to Harry, his mouth drops open and he chants  _Harry Harry Harry_ over and over again till he's done. Harry can feel all of the Louis' warm come inside of him and Zayn's come smeared all over his arse and thighs and back. He's so messy and it's so much his body shakes and seizes up and he comes untouched all over his hip and his pretty panties. His thighs quiver and so does his hole as he rides out his orgasm and Louis hisses at the feeling because he's still sensitive and pulls out.

Harry almost forgot Zayn was there until he comes suddenly on Harry's chest all over his puffy, swollen nipples. Harry sobs and his back arcs off the bed at the feeling of _more_ come. "Oh christ H that's _four_ loads of come on you." Louis gasps.

"Lou can you.." Harry says weakly and opens his mouth. Zayn doesn't quite understand what he means but Louis seems to.

"Yeah I've got you babe." he says and crawls onto the bed and sits across from Zayn at Harry's side. He runs his fingers through the come on Harry's chest scooping it up then brings it to his mouth and Harry sucks it all down, humming with satisfaction. "Jesus christ." Zayn groans and he has to close his eyes for a few seconds because he can't handle it, they just keep taking it to the next level. But he can still hear the wet noises coming from Harry's mouth as he licks the rest of the come off of Louis' fingers.

"Good boy." Louis murmurs fondly and kisses him on the forehead when Harry's chest is virtually clean. Zayn shakes his head slowly because he can't believe how much Harry enjoys this. He's practically _glowing._ They sit in silence for a few moments trying to process what just happened and calm down.

"Shit." Louis finally says, "Thanks Zayn."

"Nah man thank _you._ " He grins and decides it's probably time for him to get the fuck out of there so Louis can take care of his boy. He looks to Harry who's silent, eyes closed, totally fucked out of his mind. He pets his hair and Harry gives him a lazy smile. "Thanks for sharing your cute little bum Haz." Harry doesn't respond just blushes even deeper and keeps smiling. He puts his dick back into his sweats and heads back over to his room. He still can't believe that actually happened. He half expects himself to wake up as soon as he gets back to his room and it was all just a dream. But it wasn't and he can't believe it.

 

Louis pulls Harry's panties off careful to avoid unnecessary contact with his spent cock then tells him to turn over so he can wipe the come off his thighs and arse with a wet flannel like a good boyfriend should. "You did so good today H. Love you so much." he murmurs into his skin as he covers his red bum with kisses. 

"Love you too." His heart feels so full it might burst.

"Mine." Louis whispers and kisses him once more at the base of his spine before crawling up and kissing him on the mouth.

"Yours." Harry replies and kisses him again.

They cuddle for a while and whisper into each other's ears how much they love and care for each other and then they joke about how jealous Niall and Liam are gonna be. It's soft and quiet and sweet and Harry can't stop smiling no matter how hard he tries.

**Author's Note:**

> 99.9% of the time my fics end with dumb fluff sorry I cant help it 
> 
> i'm on tumblr my blog is zarryistheshit i do fic recs & stuff


End file.
